Game Night
by Anvill
Summary: As the day that Aang defeated Ozai arrives, intertwining events occur, from a festival that celebrates Aang's proof as a fully-realized avatar, to a visit from Zuko and the others, which results in a card game fest.


An elegant new morning has arrived. The bright sunlight, the positive atmosphere. Avatar Aang, now fifteen years old, awakens to see his family, his new family, waiting for him in the living room.

Ever since the day that Zuko, now the supreme ruler of the fire nation, announced the conclusion of the century-long war, an annual festival has been held in memory of Aang's success and Ozai's defeat. Today was that day. After Aang says "good morning" to Katara, Sokka, and Hakoda, Sokka asks, "So, when are we going to that festival, Aang?"

Aang responds, "… Ohm, I'm pretty busy today."

"Really? Why?"

"That's not really important right now, but what I _do _know is that Zuko and the others are going to pass by tonight", Aang says, trying his best to change the subject.

"I could just imagine. … How did you know anyway?"

"I received a letter from him three weeks ago telling me that he was going to the festival with Ursa, Toph, Ty Lee, Suki, and Mai. I sent a letter back stating that I wasn't going, so he sent one last message saying that he won't bother going then, but that he'll come over for a visit."

"So you're not going?"

"Nah."

"Oh."

Katara wasn't exactly in the partying mood, so she didn't mind. It actually runs in her family. Hakoda and Sokka didn't seem to mind skipping this year's festival either.

"Well", says Sokka, "Then we should play some cards tonight when they all come over. We should at least make this a somewhat exciting day. Up for some 'Four Nations'?"

"Okay fine", Aang replies, "that sounds cool."

That night, they come, and they knock on the door. After Katara opens the door, she kisses them and leads them inside. Sokka, as you can imagine, is quite happy to see Suki, and he kisses her as a greeting. Zuko only comes about once or twice a year, so when he and Aang gather, they have lengthy conversations. When Zuko spots Aang in the kitchen and shakes his hand, he asks, "How are you doing, Aang?"

"I'm great, Zuko. And you?"

"Perfect."

Aang notices that Ursa wasn't present with the group.

"Where's your mother? Wasn't she supposed to be here with you guys?"

"She decided to stay and take care of the palace. I told her to take a short break and come with us, but she kept constantly insisting on her doing the work around the place, cleaning and things of the sort. And you know how she is. Glued to her desires of serving others."

"Ah, she's a sweetheart. I'm intrigued by her will to do what's best for you and Mai."

"Yeah. I actually feel bad for her many times. She never seems to get the material things that she _wants _to have herself. She's obsessed with making _us _satisfied."

"Don't worry about that. She looks beyond happy doing just that."

"That's true."

Heading towards another subject, Aang tells Zuko, "You know, I heard there was a horrendous gang conflict going on in the fire nation. It was in the ghettos of the city of Bei-Qwan, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes, it was between the dragons and the komodo rhinos. The dragons are the most powerful street gang in the fire nation."

"Yeah, and the poor class neighborhoods over there are dangerously segregated into dragon and komodo rhino hoods."

"All those groups of criminals are participants in the drug-dealing business. The dragons and komodo rhinos are rivals in it. That's why there's always an elimination of multiple gang members. The main purpose is to eliminate competition. The dragons' colors are red and blue, while the komodo rhinos' are red and grey. If one sees someone else with different colors and gang symbols, that person is practically seen with a target over his/her head."

"But it has to be more than just drug trade issues. If it's that bad, then there has to be some sort of personal hatred amongst them."

"Oh, believe me, there sure is. They go around with all kinds of signature gang tattoos as a demonstration of pride."

"… Wow."

"The worst part is that there were 10-year olds being burned alive because of identification as a member of either group. Ten-year olds! That's no joke. But there's a reason for all of that hostility. The dragons and komodo rhinos have historically been archenemies for decades, but it hasn't been as bad as this. It has really heated up now."

"What a bunch of filthy savages."

"I sometimes myself wonder how such people can even breathe."

"Anyone living a normal lifestyle would wonder the same thing. Constantly embracing negativity like that. They're just so full of hate and rage. It's to the point where they most likely have trouble waking up in the morning."

"I couldn't agree more with everything you're telling me right now. But everything is a little more under control. I always send authorities to patrol those places on a regular basis."

"Good. That's what should be done. But anyways, change the subject. Talking about that stuff is disgusting and disturbing."

"For real. We're surrounded by too much tranquility to have that on our minds for now. Besides, there are worst problems in the fire nation, and I'm under the responsibility of taking care of them."

Sokka comes into the kitchen, spotting them. He asks, "Hey Zuko, wanna get whooped at some 'four nations'?"

"… Let's go", responds Zuko.

They all gather and sit at the table. Sokka takes out the deck and passes out seven cards to each person. Hakoda, Sokka, Katara, Suki, Ty Lee, Mai, Zuko, Toph, and Aang were all playing. The objective of the game was to end up without any cards in your hand, which you get rid of by dropping cards of the same number or nation.

A few rounds pass. Sokka puts down three '+2' cards. He launches a loud "Hah!" Hakoda, having the next turn, had to pick up six cards from the deck … until they found out that he had a '+4' card, which he dropped to backfire at the next person, which was Katara. Now, Katara had to pick up ten cards from the deck … but it turns out she had a '+2' card, which she dropped. "No no, I think Suki needs to pick up twelve cards", says Katara sarcastically, maniacally smiling. Well, little did they know that Suki had a '+2' card as well, which she dropped. "On the contrary", starts Suki, "I think Ty Lee should have the honor of picking up fourteen cards." … Too bad Ty Lee was armed with two '+4' cards. To everyone's surprise, she drops them. "Sorry Mai", she says. Mai had a '+4' card, and she drops it, saying, "Don't worry about it, Ty Lee. After all, I got a strong man like Zuko to pick up twenty-six cards for me." Zuko drops two '+2' cards, and says, "Congrats, you could count. But I think Toph is last in line of the card-pickers." Toph puts down a '+4' card, and says, "Not really. That's Aang's destiny. Have fun, sport." In an attempt to save himself and conclude the cycle of sarcasm, he puts down a final '+2' card, and says, "I've had those dreams myself. Woke up sweating and screaming for the spirits."

Everyone gasped. … Sokka had to pick up thirty-six cards. He lets out an embarrassing smile as he reaches out to pick from the deck. As everyone cracks up, Katara says, "Well, that's what you deserve for letting go of all your '+2's like a maniac."

Toph gets up for a moment to get a bag of fire flakes that was lying in the kitchen table, and starts eating. She comes back and sits. As Aang goes to the kitchen to get some water, he asks everyone, "You guys want some sandwiches?"

"No, thank you", they say.

"Are you all sure?"

They assure him of it, and Toph says, "Thanks, but I'm not really that hungry."

"Yeah", starts Aang, "and that explains why you're stuffing yourself with fire flakes."

They all laugh at his response. When Aang comes back after drinking a cup of water, they continue to play. But it doesn't last that long. They play a couple more rounds, and all of a sudden, Zuko stands up and says, "I'm outta here guys. Me and Mai have to go visit Iroh. I appreciate your invitation to get dismantled at 'Four Nations'." They all laugh and say goodbye to him.

After they're all gone, Aang goes to his room to read his new book about wildlife. Katara comes in and asks, "Are you alright, Aang?"

"I'm perfect," he replies. "Why?"

"It's just that you looked odd this morning with the whole festival thing."

Aang stays quiet. Katara comes and sits next to him on his bed. She knew he had something to tell, and she asks, "Is something on your mind? Is there some other reason for not attending the festival?"

Aang says, "Yeah. It's just … I thought about it a month ago one night. I didn't go because I didn't want to feel like 'Aang: the self-glorifying hero of the century'. I felt like it was a little inappropriate. You know what I'm saying?"

"… I see. So Zuko knows about this?"

"Yeah, he knows."

She nods. "… Yeah. Well, that's not what other people will see it as, Aang."

"It doesn't matter what other people think. I let my conscience determine my decisions, not others' views."

Katara felt extremely happy for this. She says, "I'm glad you did what you thought was right, Aang. And I'm positive that your parents or Gyatso would be beyond proud."

Aang simply nods. Those were words to behold for him. It was late and they were both exhausted. Aang kisses Katara in the forehead and says goodnight. "Love you", he says as she's walking out.

"I love you too", Katara replies.


End file.
